Para todo roto hay un descosido
by SMRU
Summary: .:SasuSaku, OneShot, Smut, Lemon:. Mientras Sasuke la poseía sobre la lavadora, Sakura se aferró a lo único que podía para evitar que Naruto, en la habitación de al lado, la escuchara gritar. Mordió con fuerza la tela de la camiseta de Sasuke y el orgasmo escapó de sus pulmones.


**¡Quién ha dicho que ya no subo ningún lemon SasuSaku! ¡Que se identifique! ¡Aquí están las pruebas que demuestran mi inocencia! (Tira el fic y sale corriendo, porque tiene que escribir más cosas pervertidas de estos dos). **

**Autor: **SMRU

**Título: **Para todo roto hay un descosido

**Rating: **M (Contenido sexual explícito)

**Género: **Romance

**Notas: **PostWar. Ehhhm. Mucho sexo. Inspirado en un roto real. ¡Mi pobre pijama!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero sí el cuarto de la lavadora, y como pille a estos dos en algún momento de mi vida, los encerraré allí. ¡Hale!

* * *

**Para todo roto hay un descosido**

En un intento de desperezarse, Sakura estiró los brazos a la vez que bostezaba. Se quitó la manta de encima y se levantó del sofá haciendo acopio de fuerzas. La hora de después de comer era un suplicio en verano, con el calor pegajoso y agobiante impregnándolo todo. Hacía que el pelo se le pegara a la frente y la ropa le sobrara, que pesara como una armadura de hierro sofocante. Al ponerse de pie se colocó la falda por la parte de atrás, y notó que se había doblado bajo ella al sentarse. Chasqueó la lengua y en ese momento Sasuke salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un trapo. Acababa de terminar de fregar. Miró en derredor y alzó una ceja al no ver al rubio por ninguna parte.

—Se ha ido a echar una siesta –dijo Sakura antes siquiera de que él pudiera preguntar.

Naruto había vuelto aquel día al amanecer de una misión y no había dormido desde entonces. Para desgracia del joven, aquella noche tendría trabajo que hacer con Tsunade. Aunque la Hokage no había anunciado todavía el nombramiento del chico como próximo líder de la Hoja, había empezado a llevarlo consigo a todas partes y a instruirlo en las labores que debería acometer cuando ocupara el puesto. Naruto sabía lo que significaba todo aquello, aunque Tsunade lo negara efusivamente cuando él trataba de presionarla para que lo nombrara ya como su sucesor. Estaba ilusionado y feliz, pero aquel ritmo lo agotaba, sobre todo cuando tenía que compaginarlo con seguir haciendo misiones. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que pagar su tercio del alquiler.

Sasuke asintió y dobló el trapo, dejándolo encima de la mesa del comedor. Ella se dirigió hacia el pasillo con paso resuelto y el Uchiha siguió sus pasos de reojo. La siguió tras un par de segundos de demora. Ella entró en el cuarto de la colada y él la observó desde el umbral. Del interior de la habitación en penumbra llegaba un agradable frescor que no estaba presente en el resto de la casa. Sakura abrió la lavadora y observó el cesto de la ropa sucia con ojo crítico. Comenzó a coger prendas y a analizarlas buscando manchas para luego descartarlas lanzándolas al interior del tambor del aparato.

—Vas a poner una lavadora? –inquirió él.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algo que lavar?

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia su habitación –la puerta de enfrente- y volvió con un par de prendas de ropa interior que tiró él directamente a la lavadora, sin dejar que Sakura las tocara. Ella sonrió de medio lado y metió la última camiseta. Cogió el botecito con el gel y descubrió que estaba vacío. Buscó el envase grande y suspiró al verlo en el estante de arriba del todo de una estantería en la que ponían los productos de limpieza. Sin decir nada y adivinando su problema, Sasuke alargó el brazo y cogió con facilidad la botella llena de líquido azul pastoso. Se lo tendió a la pelirrosa con una mueca socarrona y ella le sacó la lengua, sabiendo que se estaba riendo de ella por ser una cabeza más bajita que él. Puso el gel en la máquina, cerró la puertecita y pulsó el botón de encendido. El aparato comenzó a funcionar haciendo un leve ruido. Cuando se giró, la chica descubrió a Sasuke observando la habitación con aire pensativo.

—¿Puedo saber qué se te está pasando por la cabeza?

—Podríamos poner la tele aquí.

La chica asintió, conforme.

—No hace tanto calor.

—Eso… -El moreno se acercó a ella peligrosamente, pegándose a su cuerpo.- Se puede arreglar fácilmente.

Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo siquiera de sonreír, los labios de Sasuke avasallaron los suyos, posándose sobre ellos y forzándolos a entreabrirse para dejar paso a su lengua, que, impaciente, comenzó a jugar con la de la pelirrosa. Instintivamente, ella retrocedió, pero se topó con la lavadora y su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el de Sasuke y la máquina. Él aprovechó para llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y comenzar a acariciar la zona baja de la espalda. Cuando sus manos siguieron bajando, acercándose tentadoramente a su trasero, Sakura le puso las manos en el pecho al chico y lo separó de ella. Lo miró resuelta, con una ceja alzada, pero él se negó a soltarla.

—Naruto está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

—Pues no grites –contestó él.

La chica lo observó con la boca abierta.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Quieres… hacerlo? ¿Aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es la única habitación de la casa en la que no lo hemos hecho. Aún.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas y, mientras Sasuke volvía a besarla con furia, ella recordó con claridad al menos una de las veces que lo habían hecho en cada sala del piso. Normalmente era su dormitorio, o el del Uchiha, cuando Naruto no estaba, pero también habían tenido sus momentos íntimos en el salón, un ataque de pasión en la cocina, Sasuke colándose en el baño mientras ella se duchaba… Su mente voló hasta la habitación al otro lado de la pared, donde Naruto dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin saber que un par de meses atrás ellos habían acabado usándola para otros fines. En la limpieza de primavera, Naruto había conseguido escaquearse alegando tener que realizar un viaje a Suna para tratar no sé qué con Gaara, por lo que ellos habían hecho todo el agotador trabajo. Tras sacudir el colchón del rubio en el balcón del salón, lo habían llevado de vuelta a la habitación entre los dos y, al colocarlo sobre el somier, Sakura se vio arrastrada sobre él con Sasuke encima, que no dudó ni un instante en desnudarla y poseerla. Desde luego, la semana que Naruto había pasado en Suna había sido inolvidable en aquel sentido. En general, el año que llevaban viviendo los tres juntos había sido espectacularmente productivo para Sakura y Sasuke (sexualmente hablando).

El Uchiha deshizo el beso y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—¿Eh?

—Estás distraída –hizo notar él, sin dejar de masajear el trasero de la pelirrosa.

—Perdona –ella se sonrojó levemente-. Estaba pensando en…

—Espera, no me lo digas –sin ningún pudor, Sasuke llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la chica y, pese a la exclamación de sorpresa de ella, ignoró la falda y acarició con suavidad la tela de las braguitas en el punto más sensible de la kunoichi. Sonrió al comprobar que, como él imaginaba, estaba mojada-. Estabas pensando en la semana de Naruto en Suna, ¿no?

Ella no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Rodeó con los brazos en cuello de Sasuke y volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, siendo ella esta vez la que tomó la iniciativa y el control del beso. Enredó una mano en el cabello de Sasuke para profundizar el contacto y él la cogió por la cadera, alzándola en volandas y sentándola en el borde de la lavadora, a lo que ella contestó rodeándole la cadera con las piernas notando así la presión del miembro de Sasuke en su entrepierna. La mano derecha de Sasuke se introdujo bajo la camiseta de tirantes de la chica y subió hasta encontrar su pecho. Se coló también bajo el sujetador y lo apretó, haciendo gemir a Sakura en la boca de él. El chico mordió el labio de Sakura, haciéndola gemir otra vez, y luego comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el placer. En ese momento, el tambor de la lavadora comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y la lavadora traqueteó bajo Sakura, que dejó escapar una leve carcajada. Sasuke sonrió a su vez y subió la camiseta de la chica, apartando también su ropa interior, y atrapó entre los dientes uno de los pezones, lamiéndolo y succionando, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de la chica. Sakura comenzó a gemir sin pausa, cada vez más alto, mientras su cabeza se perdía entre el oleaje de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Apena un minuto después, Sasuke cambió de pecho, pero no aguantó mucho tiempo más. Besó una última vez el cuello de la pelirrosa y apartó las manos de ella para llevarlas a su pantalón.

—Shh… -susurró, mientras desabrochaba el botón y bajaba la cremallera-. No hagas ruido, escandalosa.

Sakura se sonrojó, más aún de lo que le provocaba la excitación.

—Perdón. Es un poco difícil controlarse.

—Pues aún queda lo mejor…

El Uchiha terminó de liberar su miembro erecto y Sakura se mordió el labio al verlo. Él introdujo las manos bajo su falda corta y aferró los bordes de las braguitas de la chica, deslizándolas por las piernas de ella. Se deshizo de ellas dejándolas caer al suelo y volvió a su posición anterior. Sus sexos se rozaron, y ambos contuvieron el aire. Ayudándose de una mano, el moreno comenzó a penetrar en el interior de la chica con suavidad y lentitud. Sakura apoyó su frente en la de Sasuke y se abrazó a él, mientras el Uchiha proseguía su avance dentro de ella. Cuando llegó al final, suspiró, dejando escapar todo el aire que hasta ese momento había contenido. Se permitió unos segundos de quietud para acostumbrarse a la sensación que lo recorría de arriba abajo y para dejar que Sakura se acostumbrara al tamaño de su miembro. Ella dejó escapar un gemido y buscó de nuevo los labios del chico. Pasó la lengua por ellos, delineándolos y disfrutando del sabor cálido de su saliva. Sasuke gruñó y aferró de nuevo la cadera de Sakura, pequeña entre sus grandes manos, y comenzó a moverse en su interior. Sakura gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de contenerse, y Sasuke la miró sonriendo con sorna, con el pelo pegándosele a la frente por el sudor. Ella enterró la cabeza en su cerviz y se abrazó a él, aspirando el aroma de su pelo. Él prosiguió con el movimiento, empujando a Sakura también contra sí con las manos, profundizando la penetración y haciéndola bufar, suspirar y gemir en su oído, excitándolo y obligándolo a aumentar el ritmo. Sin embargo, cuanto más fuertes eran las estocadas de él, más gritaba ella, y el volumen comenzaba a ser demasiado elevado. Naruto dormía como un tronco, pero un orgasmo de Sakura era perfectamente capaz de despertarlo, y ambos lo sabían de sobra. Habían tratado de ocultarle lo suyo al rubio, y él no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para interpretar sus miradas a la hora de la comida, para notar los juegos de sus manos bajo la manta del sofá cuando veían una película por la noche o para imaginar a dónde podría haber ido Sasuke cuando desaparecía mientras Sakura se duchaba. Una mañana incluso había pillado a Sasuke sin pantalones en la habitación de Sakura y a ella ligera de ropa, y se había creído la excusa de que al moreno se le había roto uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros y la pelirrosa lo estaba cosiendo. Cuando quería, Naruto podía ser muy inocente, pero si oía gritar a Sakura y corría al cuarto de la colada a ver qué estaba ocurriendo y los encontraba haciendo el amor sobre la lavadora, Sasuke no estaba seguro de ser capaz de inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble, incluso para él. No es que le importara realmente que su compañero supiera que se acostaba con Sakura, pero la convivencia no iba a resultar nada fácil.

—Sasuke –gimió ella, y clavó su mirada en él.

—¿Hm?

—Estás… distraído –sonrió ella.

Él sonrió a su vez y la penetró con fuerza. Ella gimió en voz excesivamente alta y Sasuke se sintió complacido.

—Espero que estés preparada para darle explicaciones a Naruto. Porque pienso hacerte gritar…

Así, recuperó el ritmo anterior, aumentándolo incluso. Sakura volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke, besándolo y mordiéndolo, pero los gemidos escapaban sin control de su garganta. El aliento de él le rozaba la oreja, enrojecida y caliente, y Sasuke no se contuvo a la hora de morderla. Ella exclamó una maldición entrecortada y su respiración agitada se descontroló cuando la cadera de Sasuke alcanzó una velocidad de infarto. Su miembro entraba y salía de ella deslizándose con facilidad gracias a lo húmeda que estaba. Notaba el vientre ardiendo y palpitando, contrayéndose con cada embestida y cerrándose en torno a la virilidad de Sasuke, que parecía cada vez más dura. El orgasmo comenzó a formarse en sus pulmones y Sakura recurrió a lo único que tenía a mano para tratar de amortiguar el sonido: abrió la boca en el hombro de Sasuke y mordió la tela de su camiseta de manga corta azul marino. Notó las manos de Sasuke cerrarse con fuerza en sus glúteos, clavándole las uñas, y sintió cómo él apretaba la mandíbula y su expresión se contraía. Ella apretó con fuerza la tela entre sus dientes mientras los gemidos se escapaban entre ellos. Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y el orgasmo subió por su garganta hasta llegar a su cabeza, adormeciéndola y estallando como una bomba de placer. Tiró con fuerza de la tela que tenía atrapada entre los dientes y, con un gruñido, Sasuke la embistió una última vez antes de que su semen comenzara a derramarse en su interior. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió un par de veces y luego se derrumbó apoyándose en Sakura. La abrazó, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

—Sasuke-kun… –balbuceó Sakura a su espalda, mientras él salía de ella.

Él se apartó y la vio con cara de sorpresa. Sin pensarlo mucho, la besó, y al tratar de introducir su lengua en su boca, notó un tacto extraño. Se separó de ella con una mueca.

—¿Qué cojones…?

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca y con dos dedos sacó de ella un pedazo de tela circular. Ambos lo observaron unos instantes y luego el Uchiha se miró el hombro y descubrió allí el agujero con la forma de la boca de la chica. Ella se echó a reír y Sasuke no pudo evitar que dos carcajadas contrajeran su pecho mientras se abrochaba de nuevo los pantalones. Observó la entrepierna de Sakura, desde donde su semen se derramaba sobre la lavadora y se agachó para coger sus braguitas. Las deslizó con suavidad por sus piernas, acariciándolas en su ascenso, y tras ponérselas, metió una mano bajo ellas y recorrió de abajo a arriba con el dedo corazón el espacio mojado entre los labios de su sexo. Cuando lo sacó, estaba cubierto por una mezcla de los fluidos de Sakura y los suyos propios. Sakura, con una mirada pícara, aferró su mano por la muñeca y se metió el dedo en la boca, lamiéndolo con evidente deleite, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke. Él se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que ella terminase de limpiarlo. Cuando lo hizo, Sasuke se apartó de la lavadora para dejar que Sakura bajara de ella. Lo hizo de un saltito, pero las piernas le temblaron y se apoyó en él hasta que recuperó el control de ellas. Sujetándola por la cadera, se dirigieron hacia la puerta del cuarto.

—Esta noche… -susurró ella con voz insinuante- podrías pasarte por mi habitación…

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Llevaré una mordaza. –Pensó durante unos instantes mientras aferraba el pomo de la puerta.- Y puede que unas esposas.

Sakura dejó escapar una risita mientras él abría la puerta y la luz del exterior los iluminaba.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a Naruto, pálido y boquiabierto, frente a la puerta del cuarto de la colada. Los tres se miraron unos instantes y luego Sasuke elevó lentamente la mano, señalando su hombro.

—Sakura me estaba cosiendo la camiseta…

Ante la expresión de pasmo e incredulidad de Naruto, Sakura rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada sonrojado, pero ella no podía dejar de reír, hasta el punto que contagió a los otros dos.

—Sakura-chan –cortó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos tras unos minutos de carcajadas-, yo también necesito que me cosas una camiseta rota…

La pelirrosa pudo sujetar el puño de Sasuke antes de que encontrara la cara de Naruto, y el rubio salió corriendo hacia el salón riendo de nuevo mientras su compañero repasaba los conocimientos sobre tortura que había aprendido en sus días con Orochimaru.

* * *

**¡Viva por Naruto! ¡Ha captado la metáfora! En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Un review y me lo cuentas? ¡Gracias por haber leído! **


End file.
